Bringing Me Down the Road
by SilverStarWing
Summary: SONG FIC- The Inu gang are traveling and along the way Kagome's CD player brings some emotions to life. IK, SM


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. I give all credit to the   
  
great Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Authors Notes: This is a song-fic. Duh! Hence the name. The story is a 3 parter, so stay   
  
tuned for 2 more chapters after this.   
  
This chapter is sung by Leann Rimes, "I need you."  
  
Chapter One: I need You, Inuyasha  
  
Kagome and the gang were have a relaxing day. Sure, they were walking, on their way to   
  
a village far off, but the last two days had been enjoyable. No Naraku, no Shesshomaru,   
  
no Kikyo. And no demons of any type. Well, if you don't count the few in their little   
  
group.   
  
There were just no troubles.  
  
"Will you hurry it the fuck up!?" Inuyasha growled, once again, pacing impatiently up the   
  
road. Everyone else was taking their time.  
  
"Must you swear like that, Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled back. "Geeze, you'd think you   
  
were an animal or something."  
  
Shippou snickered.   
  
Inuyasha glared at the Kitsune.   
  
Everyone else laughed, sending Inuyasha into an even grumpier mood.  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed. She was tired of listening to Inuyasha's complaints.   
  
She glanced over at Sango and Miroku, who had started their own little fight. It quickly   
  
ended with an echoing slap. Sango passed Kagome on the trail in a huff. The perverted   
  
monk was left smiling in their wake, holding his red cheek.   
  
Kagome looked down at Shippou. Him and Kirara were playing a game. In his hand,   
  
Shippou held a cat teaser from her time. A present for the two of them. It had a very long   
  
stick, and at the end there were two feathers: one white, and one blue. Kagome smiled   
  
watching the little fire cat try to get at the feathers, while Shippou ran around the group,   
  
teasing her.  
  
With nothing better to do, Kagome swung her pack to the front of her and started going   
  
through it. She smiled happily when she found it. Her CD player. She replaced her bag on   
  
her shoulders and popped it open to see what she had brought.   
  
Perfect! she thought, seeing that it was her burned MIX CD. She put her headphones on   
  
and turned on the power, enjoying her walk more now that the world around her was   
  
silent.  
  
One of her favorite songs came on. It was an English love song from some American   
  
Country singer. She didn't even realize when she started to sing the words out loud, softly   
  
at first, then a little louder, so she could just barley hear herself.  
  
"I don't need a lot of things,   
  
I can get by with nothing   
  
Of all the blessings life can bring,   
  
I've always needed something..."  
  
Shippou and Kirara paused in their game as Kagome's voice floated over to them. They   
  
glanced up wondering what she was singing and what language it was.  
  
"But I've got all I want   
  
When it comes to loving you   
  
You're my only reason,   
  
You're my only truth..."  
  
Sango stopped in her huff to turn around to look at Kagome. Whatever it was she was   
  
singing, kinda pulled at her heart. She listened intently, trying to see if she recognized   
  
any of the words, but they were all new to her. Not a hint of Japanese anywhere.  
  
And then, as Kagome walked, ignoring all those around her, she jumped into the course.   
  
Inuyasha finally heard her too, and stopped his grumbling. He just starred at the girl who   
  
sung.   
  
"I need you like water   
  
Like breath, like rain   
  
I need you like mercy   
  
From Heaven's gate   
  
There's a freedom in your arms   
  
That carries me through   
  
I need you..."  
  
Kagome's eyes were partly shut, just opened enough for her to see where she was going.   
  
She was enjoying her song. Nothing else around her mattered. Not even when she passed   
  
Inuyasha on the words "I need you."  
  
Miroku finally caught up with the rest of them, everyone stopping by Inuyasha's side as   
  
Kagome continued down the path without them.  
  
"Why do you think she's singing?" Shippou asked. Kirara made an "I don't know" type of   
  
squeak.  
  
"WHAT is she singing?" Sango asked.   
  
"A song from her country perhaps?" Miroku thought out loud.  
  
"Its that damn C-D thing she has," Inuyasha told them. "Remember that Ray-D-O she   
  
brought? Well, this is like a smaller version of one."  
  
They glanced at him questioningly.  
  
"What?" he said, taken back by their stares. "I saw her brother using one back in her   
  
time. So I asked him about it."  
  
They just nodded. They all looked back at Kagome and noticed she had stopped walking.   
  
She waved to them, her headphones around her neck. "Hey! What are you guys doing   
  
way back there? Can't keep up?" She laughed.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled. He started walking stiffly toward her. "What was all that about,   
  
wench?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome looked at him confused.   
  
"What were you singing Kagome?" Shippou asked jumping into her arms. "Where does it   
  
come from? Your country?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was even more confused. Was she singing?  
  
Sango grabbed Shippou from her arms and set him on the ground. "You were singing that   
  
song," Sango explained. "It was... nice."  
  
"Keh."  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare. She nodded to Sango. "Its a song from America."  
  
"That country you talk about a lot, a different land then from where you live?" Miroku   
  
asked.  
  
Kagome nodded again. "Yah."  
  
Everyone started into walk. Might as well walk and talk.   
  
"Do you know what they were saying?" Shippou asked, looking up at Kagome hopefully.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Um.. yah... but I'd rather not say."  
  
"Why not?" Shippou pouted.   
  
"Yah, why not," Sango asked, smiling, teasing the younger girl.  
  
Kagome's blushed deepened. "It's a love song," she explained.   
  
Inuyasha's interest in the subject changed. "A love song, eh?" He looked at her. "In love   
  
with someone?"  
  
"No!" Kagome said, her blush not leaving. "Do you have to be in love to listen to a love   
  
song?"  
  
"Of course not, Kagome-sama," Miroku stated. Inuyasha glared at him. "Its perfectly   
  
normal."  
  
"Thanks, Miroku," Kagome beamed at him.  
  
"But it IS normal for someone to sing a love song when they WANT a certain someone to   
  
notice their singing it."  
  
"Miroku!" both Kagome and Sango yelled. A moment later he was a bloody mess on the   
  
ground.  
  
Kagome's blush only deepened even more at his comment, and with her head down   
  
walked briskly in front of the group. Sango wiped her hands clean after a job well done.   
  
Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, confused about the whole thing.   
  
He was now interested in this song. "Hey bitch!" he called out to her.   
  
She stopped walking and lifted her head up in response. She turned to glare at the   
  
hanyou. "My name it not Bitch. Its Ka..."  
  
She was cut off by surprise. "What does it mean then the song says "Your my only   
  
reason; your my only truth"?"  
  
Kagome balked. Her eyes widened in surprise. Even a half beaten hoshi and an angry   
  
demon exterminator blinked in surprise.  
  
"Wha..." Kagome was at a lose for words. "I mean.. how.. how do you know what the   
  
words meant?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. "Because your speaking British." He looked at her   
  
stupidly. "I grew up with my mom in a village of foreigners."  
  
"You... you understood the song, and you didn't mention anything to me!?" Her anger   
  
was rising. She felt so embarrassed, even more so now that she knew she was singing   
  
aloud.  
  
He shrugged. "Thought you knew."  
  
"Well, I didn't!"  
  
"Geeze! What's the big problem!?"  
  
Kagome was going to say something, but stopped herself and stuttered. "Be..because! I   
  
don't like people listening to me sing!" And with that she gave out an exasperated sigh   
  
and stomped off.   
  
Everyone shrugged at Kagome's attitude and watched her walk ahead of them. They   
  
glanced at Inuyasha with a questioning stare.  
  
"What!?" he yelled at him. It's not my fault!  
  
Miroku could only shake his head. Sango frowned. And Shippou just looked confused.  
  
"I think she sings nicely," the little kitsune said.  
  
Everyone in the group sweat dropped at his innocent comment.   
  
Meanwhile, an enraged Kagome kept walking. Her anger quickly gave off as she noticed   
  
they were following her from far behind. A small smile played on her lips as she thought   
  
of the words she had sung out earlier.   
  
With her smile growing larger, Kagome placed her headset back on and resumed the   
  
song.  
  
Just slightly under her breath, so no one but Inuyasha could hear her at this distance, she   
  
sang along to the rest of the song.  
  
"You're the hope that moves me   
  
To courage again   
  
You're the love that rescues me   
  
When the cold winds rage   
  
And it's so amazing   
  
'Cause that's just how you are   
  
And I can't turn back now   
  
'Cause you've brought me too far."  
  
She sighed when the song finished and clicked the CD player off. She looked up over the   
  
horizon and under her breath whispered his name. "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha had listened intently to the last of the words as Kagome sang. Her voice was   
  
actually really nice, he judged.   
  
Inuyasha smiled at the girl in front of him. Then, as if the wind carried it, a single   
  
whisper, sounding much like Kagome, called out to him. Inuyasha sighed. His heart was   
  
playing with his emotions again. 


End file.
